Electrified vehicles operate an electric motor to generate drive torque for propulsion. The electric motor receives an alternating current that causes the electric motor to rotatably turn to generate the drive torque. An inverter converts a direct current from a battery system to the alternating current for the electric motor. Due to the power output demands of electric motors in electrified vehicles, the battery system typically has a high voltage, e.g., several hundred Volts. High voltage battery systems typically include a plurality of low voltage battery cells connected in series. As a result of this series configuration, however, voltage imbalance occurs across the various battery cells, which causes decreased vehicle efficiency and/or decreased vehicle responsiveness. In addition, when one battery cell in the series malfunctions, the entire battery system typically malfunctions. Further, these high voltage vehicle electrical systems also require electrical isolation of the high voltage positive and negative potentials from the electrified vehicle's chassis, which increases costs and/or system complexity. Thus, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art of high power electrified powertrains for electrified vehicles.